Grow
by locked pearl
Summary: Kota ini, menjadi saksi bisu pertumbuhan kita.


**Grow**

07-Ghost © Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara.

 **AU.**

.

.

.

 _Kota ini, menjadi saksi bisu pertumbuhan kita._

* * *

Di kota ini, kita tumbuh bersama.

Orang-orang di luar kota sering menanyakan, "Kenapa harus tinggal di situ? Padahal kota yang tak jauh—Bradfield, lebih berkualitas. Ada sungai yang mengalir, dan bangunan-bangunan dengan nilai sejarah."

Tapi Teito langsung menarikku menjauh dari tiga gadis tadi. "Tempat Isaac Newton berbelanja? Setiap bangunan jelas memiliki nilai sejarahnya sendiri!"

Aku tertawa kecil dengan ocehannya.

Kami menyusuri jalan menuju rumah. Bangunan tua dan kumuh silih terlewati. Kota ini tua, sebagian besar berwarna coklat. Apalagi di musim gugur seperti sekarang ini. Saat aku menyapu deretan toko, benar-benar menyedihkan. Roti yang terpajang di etalase tidak lengkap. Toko bunga, semua bunga sudah lima watt—parah!

Kota ini jelek, fakta. Tapi aku cinta kota ini. Karena, kawasan inilah dimana aku lahir. Dan bertemu banyak orang yang kucintai. Dicela, melawan, aku dan Teito tumbuh bersama di sini.

Pluk! Sebuah apel jatuh dari keranjang. Kami pernghampiri toko kecil itu dan penjualnya, perempuan lanjut usia.

"Ah, Ouka dan Teito. Kalian baru pulang, ya? Pasti lelah." Aku meladeni nenek sementara Teito memungut apel.

"Oh, itu apel yang jatuh barusan. Sini, biar kubuang saja—sudah kotor."

"Tidak perlu, Nek. Biar aku saja yang membuangnya. Dah, kami duluan Nek."

Nenek masih tersenyum hingga kami kembali ke jalan semula. Aku menyikut Teito. "Pamitnya kurang sopan, tahu."

Ia mendengus. "Dengar, ya. Kalau bukan di detik tadi, setengah jam kemudian kita baru melanjutkan perjalanan pulang."

Aku mengalah. "Baiklah." Dia memang benar.

Kemudian atensiku beralih pada apel yang ditimang Teito—apel kotor. Dan sebuah kalimat menyeruak. "Jutaan kali apel jatuh, hanya Newton yang bertanya mengapa."

Ia berhenti menimang. "Oh, dia lagi?" Lantas ia menggigit buah itu.

"Hei, kotor tahu!"

Hm, sudah kutebak sejak tadi. Ia tak membiarkan nenek membuang, karena ia ingin memakannnya.

"Ingat bunyi _'tak apa sebelum lima menit'_? Nah, aku masih menganut ajaran itu. Hm, enak. Kau mau?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu hampir tidak berubah. Sesadarku, yang paling berubah darinya adalah tinggi badan. Dulu, ia lebih pendek dariku. Tapi begitu aku jalan bersejajar dengannya akhir-akhir ini, bahunya sudah lebih tinggi. Dan tenaga angkutnya. Yang kulihat dari Teito kecil tak jauh dari membawa buku, dan terlelap oleh gagang penggembur. Terakhir, ia mendapat banyak ucapan terima kasih dari tetangga karena telah membantu angkat barang besar.

Sepatu kami kembali menyisir dedaunan maple yang berserakan. Ketika berjalan bersisian seperti ini, sering kali aku memperhatikan sesuatu dari Teito. Kali ini, sepatu. Sepatu putihnya itu terlihat buluk. Kulitnya banyak terkelupas sana-sini. Tidak heran. Pada musim dingin, digunakan untuk menggerus salju. Di musim panas, menginjak debu-debu tebal.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau beli sepatu?"

Teito seperti enggan menjawab. "April?"

April, dan sekarang Oktober.

"Ya ampun, Tei! Sepatumu cepat sekali lusuh! Katakan padaku, kapan terakhir kali sepatumu itu dicuci?"

Sejenak, ia menatapku. Kemudian berpaling lurus ke depan.

"Dua minggu lalu?"

Aku tidak butuh poligraf untuk tahu ia bohong.

"Kau, pasti—"

"—Iya, aku bohong." Teito tersenyum. "Memang tak ada guna bohong padamu. Tentang terakhir kali sepatu ini dicuci, aku tahu kau sudah punya jawabannya." Di akhir, ia tertawa ringan.

"Kamu mau, mencucinya bersamaku besok?"

"Kau yang mencucinya juga tak apa, Ou."

Aku menginjak pelan sepatunya. "Maaf, kau bukan pacar apalagi suamiku!" Tapi, yah, sepatu Teito tambah kotor.

* * *

Bukit ini merupakan bagian dari kota, tempat dimana aku dan dia tumbuh.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini."

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini."

Kami saling tatap, kemudian tertawa pelan.

Kumatikan senter, dan bergabung dengannya. Rantang yang kubawa sudah diletakkan persis depan kami.

"Semenjak Tante Millea dirawat di luar kota, dan ayahmu menemaninya, kau jadi di rumah sendiri. Yang di rumah khawatir kau belum makan malam. Barusan aku ke rumahmu, tapi kau tak ada. Nih, nasi goreng dari ibuku."

Teito menatapnya, kemudian menyengir berterima kasih.

Semua pemandangan dalam dan luar kota terlihat dari sini. Di tempat ini pula kita nekat menghitung salju ketika turun, di hawa yang dingin. Tapi menghangat begitu salju turun. Menghitung _city lights_ yang didominasi merah dan kuning. Juga, bintang.

Teito selalu berkata bahwa bintang kecil, padahal seantero sekolah tahu, Teito nomor satu dalam astronomi. Bintang-bintang di langit itu, bukankah banyak yang lebih besar dari matahari?

"Iya, aku tahu bintang itu besar. Lebih dari matahari yang merupakan bagian dari definisi bintang itu sendiri. Tapi, bintang itu kecil."

Jawaban dari setiap debat tidak jauh dari itu. Tak logis alasannya. Mengaku bintang itu besar, tetapi tegas mengatakan sejatinya itu kecil. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak punya ide atas itu.

Teito sudah menyantap nasi goreng. Mengisi kekosongan, aku bertanya. "Menurutmu, lebih baik _city lights_ atau bintang?"

Ia menatapku sebentar. "Jelas, bukan? _City lights_ buatan manusia, sedangkan bintang buatan Tuhan."

Aku mengangguk. Sesederhana itu kah?

" _City lights_ menandakan kemajuan umat manusia. Sedangkan bintang, bukan berarti aku menganggap orang terdahulu bodoh. Tapi semua perbedaan antara tradisional–terdahulu, dan modern–terkini, menandakan keadilan Tuhan."

Aku mengernyit. "Maksudnya?"

Teito menyita sebentar kegiatan makannya. Rupanya benar, ia belum makan malam.

"Coba perhatikan. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau percaya atau tidak. Dulu, ada orang yang bisa terbang, karena belum ada pesawat. Mungkin dulu, orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang kita anggap mustahil, memang ada keberadaannya. Sampai sekarang pun boleh jadi.

"Lalu, manusia yang bisa menembus jarak kiloan meter dalam waktu kurang dari satu kedipan mata. Itu sungguh luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Kita yang hidup pada zaman ini bisa membuktikannya, dengan kecepatan transportasi. Kesampingkan dulu soal itu. Berkenaan dengan _city lights_ dan bintang, mereka saling menggantikan. Selain fungsi bintang sebagai penerang dan petunjuk arah—yang sudah digantikan oleh kompas—juga sebagai pelarian dari penat. Dulu, orang-orang tidak bekerja dalam gedung-gedung persegi. Kebanyakan menempati alam. Tapi sekarang, coba perhatikan. Pekerja yang masih menetap di kantor hingga larut malam, menatap lewat kaca dinding, menikmati _city lights_ warna-warni. Seimbang, bukan?"

Aku terkekeh. "Ya, aku mengerti."

Aku teringat sesuatu. "Boleh aku bertanya, Teito?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Apa alasanmu mengatakan bahwa bintang itu kecil—padahal kau ahli astronomi?"

Teito sempat tertawa sebelum menjelaskan. "Tidak aneh jika kau bingung."

Ia memasukkan suapan terakhir. "Manusia terbagi atas tiga pemahaman, Ou. Satu; pemahaman mata: Anak kecil yang melihat bintang berkata bahwa benda itu kecil, karena ia hanya melihat—tidak punya ilmu atas itu.

"Dua; pemahaman akal: Orang yang melihat bintang yang kecil. Tetapi ia berkata bahwa sejatinya besar, karena ia punya ilmu tentang itu.

"Tiga; pemahaman hati. Nah, ini yang ada dalam diriku."

Aku tertawa. "Kau seolah seperti yang terbaik, tahu!"

Teito pura-pura tersinggung. "Loh, memang benar, kan?"

"Dasar narsis."

Teito tidak akan tersinggung hanya dengan dua kata itu.

"Kita lanjutkan. Pemahaman hati adalah ketika ia melihat bintang di langit, ia tetap berkata kecil walaupun ia tahu bintang itu besar." Teito menjeda, sengaja membuatku menunggu, atau penasaran.

Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. Menertawai apa dia? Tidak ada yang lucu.

"Hahaha. Kau serius sekali."

Aku memasang wajah kesal. "Aku memang serius, Tuan Klein."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ia berdeham. "Ia melakukan hal itu, karena ia paham. Paham bahwa yang besar di dunia ini hanyalah Tuhan. Semuanya terlihat _nothing_ , dibanding Tuhan Sejagat Raya."

Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Teito, aku menyadari sesuatu. Di kota ini, kami tumbuh bersama. Banyak melakukan hal yang sama. Membersihkan daun maple di jalan, menggerus salju yang menghadang pejalan kaki dan kendaraan bermotor, pergi ke perpustakaan … Aku baru tahu, Teito sudah melangkahi diriku. Ia berpikir lebih dewasa. Aku, terlalu memikirkan kami yang tumbuh bersama di kota ini. Tumbuh yang hanya kuantitas, mengabaikan kualitas.

Teito menepuk jidatku. "Hei, putri bengong, sadar, sadar."

Teito bergurau. Aku tadi sempat menepis tangannya. Dahiku sakit.

"Hayo … Kau mulai menyadari perbedaan pemahaman kehidupan di antara kita, pasti."

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak butuh poligraf untuk tahu kau berbohong."

"Iya, aku mengaku bohong."

Teito menyeringai. "Satu sama."

Aku hendak meninju perutnya, tapi kuurungkan.

Kami menatap _city lights_ di bawah bukit. Sama indahnya dengan bintang-gemintang yang kulihat ketika satu kota padam, bersama Teito.

"Ayo, belum terlambat untuk mengejarku."

Aku menoleh padanya. Ia nyengir. Aku hendak mengangguk, dan seketika titik-titik merah kuning— _city lights_ padam, sekitar kami semakin gelap. Begitu kami menatap ke langit, bintang-gemintang bersinar terang.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Kami tumbuh di kota ini. Kota yang tua, kumuh, coklat. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di sini. Tapi cobalah untuk pergi ke bukit kota ini. Dan kau akan melihat taburan _city lights_ di bawah, dan lautan bintang-gemintang di atas.

Sekali lagi, kami tumbuh bersama di kota ini. Dan kami tidak butuh poligraf untuk tahu ada kebohongan di antara aku, Teito, semesta, dan jagat raya.

* * *

Note by author:

Poligraf adalah alat pendeteksi kebohongan.


End file.
